


Played by a long game

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's manipulations come to a head after years of planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played by a long game

The radio was on to the evening's interview show. One of the Party's ministers was babbling on some twitchy stuttering about an education policy but at least he hadn't fucked it up royally so far. Malcolm was peeling another tangerine with his feet up on his desk. His jacket was hung on the back of his chair and his tie loosened. His protege and Party bulldog, Jamie, was stretched out himself on the other side of the desk. He had a pen in his fingers, twirling it around and around as they listened. When it ended, Jamie got up and started to pace around. 

'Every fucking election we wind up with some windbag bullshitter who can't fucking tie up his shoes without some arse-licker PA to give him step by step directions. How the fuck does someone manage to totally fuck up a simple policy for standardized maths testing.'

'You fucking said he'd learned his lines.' Malcolm challenged Jamie. 

'The fucker had.' Jamie was rubbing his temples as he paced. 'How the fuck can you just sit there? Cool as a fucking cucumber even though one of our ministers just sucked his toe so fucking hard that he shat himself.' Jamie flailed about with his arms. 

'It's your fucking problem, Jamie. Nomfup.' Malcolm casually popped another chunk of tangerine into his mouth, chewing it. 'What you going to fucking do about that dim shite sucker then?'

'I'll fucking rip his balls off, deep fry them with a Mars bar and make him eat them.' Jamie growled.

'That's your fucking problem.' Malcolm told him, peeling another tangerine. 

'My problem? What the fuck are you talking about?' Jamie asked, leaning against the side table. 

'Yeah. See, you just fucking rip holes in their asses.' Malcolm ripped off some fruit and casually sucked it in to his mouth. Mouth full, Malcolm continued. 'I've tried to fucking tell you, you rip their fucking cocks off, dry them up into shrivelled, cum-drained husks and then you gotta stitch the dicks back on.' Another piece of tangerine slipped into Malcolm's mouth. Jamie watched with narrowed eyes at the show Malcolm was putting on for him. 'And then,' Malcolm continued after a long sucking on the tangerine section, 'Once you've got their cock sewn back on, you have to stroke it, fondle it, make it feel better. Get it nice and stiff,' Malcolm's voice droned on making Jamie squirm. 'And then,' Malcolm reached over and plucked a grape from the plate of fruit, waiting for a moment, 'Pop.' He threw the grape into his mouth and then spat it out in Jamie's direction. 

'Fuck.' Jamie hissed. 

Malcolm grinned and sat back again in his chair, feet up once more. 'Yeah, whatever.' 

'You're a fucking bastard, Malcolm.' Jamie started pacing again. 'You've got what you fucking want. You're the one in the fucking right hand seat. I'm still fucking chasing your tail.' 

'Because you lack the fucking finesse that I've got. You need to practice getting them to cum for you. Once you get them to do that, you'll be up the fucking ladder yourself. Once you get them squirting they'll want you to keep making them squirt.' Malcolm finished off his tangerine, sucking it suggestively. His eyes caught Jamie's and then flicked to Jamie's crotch. 

'Malcolm Fucking Tucker, biggest cock sucking fucker in the Party.' Jamie growled at him, pushing away roughly from the table he'd been leaning against. 

'I don't suck the cocks, just pop them.' Malcolm corrected him. 'But I'm sure if you wanted to do the sucking it would work out just as fine.' 

Jamie almost missed the quick flicking motion of Malcolm's eyes to his own crotch. When he shot a look at the older man's crotch. The normally loose fitting trousers were tented. 'Fuck.' Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Looking up from Malcolm's crotch, Jamie swallowed hard at the inviting look Malcolm was giving him. 

'All about getting them to jizz and then,' Malcolm popped a grape into his mouth, grinding it with his teeth. 'They get addicted to it. Know what I fucking mean?'

'You are fucking shitting me.' Jamie was finding it hard to stop thinking what he was thinking. 

'Some fucking Caledonia mafia you are,' Malcolm said with a chuckle, munching on another grape. 'You're coming off like some Caledonia muffin. Soft and crumbly. Thought you'd have been made of harder stuff.' Malcolm shrugged and worked on yet another grape. Casually he got up from his chair, scooped the rinds from his tangerines into his hand and threw them in the waste basket. Jamie just watched him. Grinning, another grape going into his mouth, Malcolm smirked at Jamie as he leaned against the edge of his desk. He stared blatantly at Jamie's crotch for a good minute and laughed out loud. 'Maybe harder than you pretend you want to be?' 

'Fuck you, Malcolm.' Jamie finally said, turning away from Malcolm in embarrassment. Jamie could feel his own cock stiffening in his trousers. How the fuck could Malcolm have clocked to him? He'd always been so fucking careful in the office! Jamie turned back to face Malcolm, the bastard still smiling that scheming smirk of a smile that was his way of crowing that he was fucking right. He would always be fucking right. He spun round and stormed the few steps that separated them, getting right up into Malcolm's face. 'You!' Jamie jammed his finger into the older man's chest. 'Who the fuck did you step on to fucking find out!' 

The smug look on Malcolm's face didn't change even in the face of his protege's rage. 'I wouldn't be a fucking amazing spin doctor if I told you,' Malcolm blocked Jamie's hand and held it back with only a slight amount of force. 'How I get to know the real shit going down in these offices.'

'Who the fuck told you!' Jamie yelled at him now. 'I'll kill the fucking bastard who did!'

Malcolm just laughed. 'Fucking dim-witted ponce, you are.' He turned the tables on Jamie, hands on the dark haired man's chest, pushing him backwards now until he was backed up against the side table. The banker's boxes of papers and folders shook from the shove against them. 'I don't fucking tell on my sources.' Jamie was forced to look right in Malcolm's eyes. 'Use the fucking head you should be, Jamie. Not the one in your fucking trousers.' 

'You fucker.' Jamie started to put it together. More than ten years of working closely with the man, learning the tricks of the trade of a master manipulator, why would he even think Malcolm would need someone to cough. 

A long finger tapped against Jamie's temple. The smirk began to morph into a grin. 'I think you're fucking waking up now.'

'When?" Jamie asked, his voice harsh. 'How fucking long have you known?'

'I wouldn't fucking let anyone work so close to my left bollock without knowing all about their left bollock.' Malcolm said with a low voice. 'Know more about you than I care to dig up about any of the fucking ministers that have pranced through the front doors of Number 10.' 

Jamie, his brain so royally fucked over by learning that Malcolm knew and how the bastard had been practically stroking his cock into fucking granite, wanted to throttle Malcolm and deep throat him with his fucking tongue at the same time. 'Fucking hetero cock tease.' Jamie growled. Malcolm's reaction was to laugh. 'Fucker!' Jamie clenched his fist and thumped Malcolm hard in the chest, forcing him away. 

Malcolm just kept laughing and turned back to his desk, grabbed a couple of grapes in his hand and hoisted himself up onto the edge of his desk, his legs apart. The bulge in his trousers was still evident. 'Fucking hope for you yet, fuckbob' Jamie swallowed. In an instant, Jamie closed the gap between them and was kissing Malcolm hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Growling deep in his throat, Jamie was roughly rubbing Malcolm's cock through his trousers. 

'Suck me off,' Malcolm ordered Jamie as he freed himself from Jamie's kisses, not really wanting the young bulldog to think this was going to be some romantic or ongoing affair. 'And do it fucking right.'

Jamie's fingers quickly got his trousers unzipped, belt buckle undone and his shorts pulled down to get Malcolm's cock free. Wrapping a hand around the base, Jamie bent and began to expertly suck Malcolm's cock. Once he felt Malcolm's fingers threading into his hair, pushing Jamie further down the length of his prick. Almost gagging on the pace and pressure that Malcolm was urging him to meet. Fingertips tightened against his skull, and he could tell Malcolm was about to explode. Ready for it, Jamie gripped the older man's cock hard at the very base, digging his thumb into the underside it tipped him over and Malcolm jerked hard towards Jamie's throat and groaned. Jamie kept sucking him off, wanting to empty him and was rewarded with a follow up shot. 

Malcolm grunted as Jamie finally pulled off of his cock, leaving him soft for the moment. Another grunt of satisfaction, 'Fucking better than I thought you might be.' Jamie stood up straight massaging his own cock, his chest heaving. Thrusting his hand down into his trousers, he got himself free and made to kiss Malcolm again but was stopped. 

'I'm not going to be your fucking lover, Jamie.' Malcolm told him, his voice hard. 'I'll fuck you, you can fuck me or suck me off, that's it.' 

'Bastard.' Jamie groaned. 'Fucking hardcore bitch.' 

'Yeah, hardcore. You want a fucking romance novel you make enough to buy yourself a porn flick.' 

Jamie's fist was pumping his cock, wanting to shoot his own load. 'I want to ram into you.' 

'Thought so.' Malcolm grinned and stood up. Going around the desk he opened the drawer and pulled out a condom and a small container of lube. He threw them at Jamie. 'Slick up, bulldog.' Malcolm slipped his tie off and then pulled his belt out of his trouser loops. Jamie followed Malcolm, slipping the condom on his twitching cock and smeared lube up and down the length of his cock. Back turned to Jamie, Malcolm slid his trousers down and got them off. 

Jamie pushed him forward over the large chair. One knee on the seat, Malcolm's ass was bared and spread open for Jamie. 'Don't fucking hold back.' Malcolm growled at him. Jamie growled back and was pushing himself into Malcolm's ass. Thrusting hard into the older man's ass, Jamie did as he was told and didn't hold back. Malcolm didn't flinch at all so Jamie knew he'd done this before. Certainly no virgin and Jamie had had no fucking clue. 

'Malcolm? Sorry for dropping in on you after hours but I forgot to leave you the booking details for your trip to Monday up to Essex,' Sam's voice interrupted the two men She froze at the sight of Malcolm bent over with Jamie fucking him in the ass. 'Oh!'

'Fuck,' Malcolm swore, and stood up as Jamie frantically pulled out of his ass to try and cover himself. 'Sam, it's Friday fucking night. It could have waited til Monday.'

Sam went white, but couldn't stop staring at Malcolm's semi-hard cock naked before her. Biting her lip, she swallowed hard. 'Malcolm, I'm .. I'm.. oh no!' 

'Christ on a cross,' Malcolm moved to stop her leaving. 'Don't you fucking run off on me.' 

'I thought you'd be here on your own.' Sam said, trying to explain. 'I didn't expect. I'm sorry!' 

Malcolm grunted, his hand lightly holding her by the upper arm. 'Sam, shush. If I'd had this planned out I would have warned you off.' Sam nodded, her eyes darting from Malcolm to Jamie and then back to Malcolm, her face flushed. 'Shit, you weren't coming by for work were you?' She shook her head. 

'Sorry.' Her voice was barely a whisper. 

Malcolm rubbed at his eyes, his ass still aching for more of a pounding and now with Sam here. 'Fuck.' He looked over his shoulder at Jamie. His bulldog was coyly covering his condom covered prick with Sam in the room. Throwing his head back Malcolm laughed. 'Well, fuck me hard and fast, the two of you.' Slapping his hands together, he pulled Sam close to him kissing her fervently. Jamie's jaw dropped.

'You fucking slick bastard.' Jamie shook his head. Malcolm stopped kissing Sam to look back at him. 'Is there anyone you don't want to fuck?'

'Sam's classy, don't fucking put her down.' Malcolm warned Jamie off. 'You, you're getting what you've earned finally. Sam, you horny enough?' His hand slipped along her arm down to her wrist. Sam looked puzzled. 'Horny enough to not care if I get slammed in the ass while I fuck you happy?' Her fingers wrapping around his hand to squeeze him tight told him she was up for it. 

'You sick fuck!' Jamie barked at him. 

'You got a fucking problem with it?' Malcolm asked him, head cocked to one side questioning Jamie. 'Thought you wanted to bang my ass hard? Finish me off, prick, and leave Sam to me. I know you don't care for pussy.'

'Such a fucking sick bastard.' Jamie groaned even as his aching cock wanted more action.

Another laugh from Malcolm and he was quick to push papers on his desk to one side to pick Sam up and seat her on it. Kissing her, he was pushing her skirt up to find her with no panties on. 'My favourite.' He grinned at her as she undid her top. 

'Fucking kiss her but you won't give me the time of day.' Jamie grumbled at him, moving behind Malcolm with his hand stroking his cock again. 

'Been fucking Sam for almost a decade, you've had one fucking blow job. If you keep my cock and ass happy enough you might get some tongue later on.' Malcom told him off as he was about to slip into Sam's already dripping hole. 'Don't mind the bulldog, Sam. He still needs some training. Now you,' His fingers slid into her easily, making her moan. 'You want it bad don't you?' 

'Fuck, yes.' Sam moaned as he drew his fingers out of her and held them up for her. Eager, she began to suck on them. With a soft cry, she arched towards him as he sank into her. Jamie, not wanting to be left out, eased his cock back inside Malcolm's ass. 

'Ah,' Malcolm closed his eyes, a look of ecstatic bliss on his face to get the best of both worlds. He didn't manage to engineer these moments often and this time was better for not having been planned. Thrusting into Sam, comfortably familiar fucking of his regular lover, intensified by Jamie's furious fucking of his ass. 'Fucking fuck me!' Malcolm groaned at the sensory overload. He pounded hard into Sam, making her moan and cry out. Pulling out of her with each thrust he was grinding back against Jamie's cock. 

Malcolm was the first to come, grinding hard into Sam. Buried deep in her, Malcolm was still being fucked by Jamie and the pounding from behind was enough to keep him moving against Sam. Jamie jerked hard and fast as he came next. Slipping out of Malcolm, Jamie was panting hard resting his hand on Malcolm's lower back. Sam, moaning with her face pressed into Malcolm's shoulder, To bring Sam to orgasm, Malcolm slid his hand down between her legs, his cock still buried inside her, and rubbed her clit hard. Her back arching up against Malcolm, Sam cried out. 

'Fucking shit.' Jamie groaned as he sat down in Malcolm's chair. 

With a laugh, Malcolm was easing out of Sam to look at Jamie. 'Fuck off, bulldog. We're done for the night, you and I. Have a fucking good weekend and next week we'll have a good ol' tete a cock which I'm sure you'll want to have. Til then, I got work to do.'

'Such a cold bastard.' Jamie said as he got up heavily to get himself dressed. 'You really think I'll fuck you again?'

'Of course you will. You've been wanting to fuck me for years. Now that you got a taste of my ass you'll want it again.'

'No offense, Sam,' Jamie said to her. 'But I'm fucking not doing this three way bullshit. I don't like cunts.'

Sam blushed. Malcolm gave him a cold look. 'This was a fucking accident. So don't worry about having to share my cock or ass with a woman in future but don't get to thinking that you're going to have exclusive rights to either.'

Jamie nodded to Sam and left the two of them alone. Sam spoke first, a hand running over Malcolm's chest. 'You should have warned me he was going to be hanging out with you tonight.' 

He shrugged casually, his cock soft and resting against her leg as he held her close. 'Didn't expect him to get me hard tonight and you had said you were going out with your girlfriends tonight. Bad timing. Shit happens.' 

'You are a cold bastard. Not telling him the truth.' 

'Yeah, that's me. I'll get to that when he's ready for it.' Malcolm grinned and nuzzled against her neck. 'Don't want him to get too fucking clingy just yet.'

'Prick.' She smacked Malcolm in the shoulder and started to stroke his cock again. 'Fuck me properly now, Malcolm.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Malcolm grinned and did as she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> A one off to see how Malcolm could manipulate Jamie into a threesome. Hope I pulled it off and that you enjoy reading it.


End file.
